villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vlad Plasmius
Vlad Plasmius is the main villain from the cartoon series Danny Phantom on Nickelodeon. Origin Vlad Masters was the childhood friend of Jack Fenton, the father of the series protagonist, Danny Fenton. They were working together on a science project, trying to create a portal to the ghost world, when the project exploded and infected Vlad with "ecto acne". Believing himself to be hideous, he assumed he was unworthy of his true love, Maddy. He held a grudge against Jack Fenton since, believing his infection to be Jack's fault. In what was perhaps the final episode episode, a TV special titled "Phantom Planet", he is hit by an asteroid. It is currently unknown if he survived. Goals Aside from winning back his college love, he tries to gain power, in all ways he can. One of which is hoping to make Danny join him. Throughout the series he makes life hard for Danny, hoping to break his will. He even goes so far as to become mayor of Amityville and start a campiagn against ghosts. In The Ultimate Enemy special, he gives birth to Dark Danny in an attempt to help ease the emotional pain he had been going through. Personality Vlad's general outer appearance showcase him as a well to do man: rich, debonair, suave, creative, manipulative, knowledgeable, and mysterious, but deep down he has Narcissistic personality disorder. He plans out his well strategized ideas to get what he wants, when he wants it, showcasing patience as well as a slick side. He isn't above using others as his pawn in his well played game of chess to reach further into his goals, never giving up when he is down and going into another phase of his multiple plans. To compensate for his losses, Vlad savors the small personal victories (such as in "Bitter Reunions" where he lost the battle, but pointed out Danny's blackmailing before leaving). When under stress, he frequently shouts out snack names ("Oh, butter biscuits", "Oh, sugar cookies", etc). He usually works alone, but has required help from Skulker several times, as well as the vulture ghosts, ectopusses, and the failed clones. It is also probable that he struck a deal with the Fright Knight.. He's a complicated soul however, often a double edged sword as he uses the wrong methods (killing, stealing, etc.) to gain the right, namely his painful loneliness and wanting acceptance of love which he frequently shares with Maddie and especially Danny or to try and gain the things he can't have (Maddie and Danny). Unfortunately this is also used to his disadvantage when his emotions were often used to trick him into losing a battle. However, the fact that he retains such emotions shows that he is not above redemption. Though he is powerful, (having more than 20 years of ghost experience as compared to Danny), Vlad is not invincible. Like other ghosts (and half ghosts), Vlad is vulnerable to the various (Fenton) ghost gadgets. Danny's Ghostly Wail (a sonic scream) and Ghostly Ice (Cryokinesis) are also clear advantages, seeing as these are powers that Vlad seems to lack, giving Danny a substantial edge, while Vlad's powers have remained consistent throughout the series. His arrogance has also proven to be a significant disadvantage; on one occasion when he fought Jack as Plasmius- Jack, naturally, being unaware of his identity as Vlad Masters- part of the reason for his defeat was the fact that he was so surprised at Jack's ability to successfully battle him that he didn't launch any effective attacks. He (like all ghosts) is also powerless against the anti-ghost element Ectoranium, which ultimately leads to his downfall. Powers and Abilities Vlad has the power to create many copies of himself, however, the more copies he makes, the weaker each one becomes. Vlad also has the power to shoot a powerful ghostly ray, which is much more powerful than Danny's. Having twenty years more experience, Vlad starts off the series as Danny's superior. He possess all the abilities Danny has (flight, Ghost Rays, intangibility/invisibility, overshadowing) and has mastered powers Danny has not—the most prominent being duplication of which he easily splits in four. He is also able to construct various shapes from his ectoplasm, from a rope to a swatter with ease. Vlad has mastered the ability to teleport.Like Danny, he gains super strength and enhanced agility his human self does not possess. When he transforms, two black rings intersect his body, opposed to Danny's white rings. Vlad gains new and stronger powers later on, least of all an Ecto tornado. During this season his duplication extends from four to dozens. He is able to create a duplicate of his human or ghost half despite whatever form he possess. Vlad's Ecto Rays often take on a disk-like shape during this time as well Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Genius Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:In love villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Honorable Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Multipliers Category:Wife Stealers Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Mayor